Once Broken, Twice Saved
by invisible0one
Summary: I was broken by that...that...low-life, but Danny saved me that first time. I was far from fixed, but Danny was there to help, Danny was there to fix the shattered remains of me.
1. Chapter 1

_Aside from the fact that I probably shouldn't be starting a new story right now, **this story contains, and revolves around, more adult material than anything else I post here. Please, please, be advised by the M rating, I'm really not screwing around with it.**_

* * *

I wasn't expecting it when it happened. I knew he was probably going to push a little too far, but what happened was unthinkable, even for his standards.

How could I be such an idiot? How could I be stupid enough not to see this coming before it happened? All the damn signs were there, but I missed them. He was drunk off his ass, barely making any form of sense (not that he usually made sense anyway), and kept getting closer and closer.

I guess you're asking what I'm going on about, and for that it might be best to start at the beginning. I'll never forget it as much as I want to, but it's hard for anyone else to remember without being told the full story.

Danny had been beaten as close to a pulp as a half-ghost can get. Even after having his powers for two years and having more than enough strength behind him to do some damage, Danny still refuses to fight back, asking if using his powers to get back at a stupid bully was really any better than the bully himself. I had to commend him that, I would have grown sick of Dash's shit within months of knowing I could fight back and win, but Danny never did. He never fought for himself anyway.

Danny wasn't healing as fast as he should have been, and it was worrying me. Yes, it would keep Dash's slow mind from picking up on Danny's inhuman healing rate, but it also meant Danny was way too tired to be doing anything, much less hunting ghosts and trying to heal the damage Dash had just done to his already scarred body. I bent down to examine the bloody wounds on Danny's body, taking note of the various bruises that were becoming more and more apparent. Damn it, he wasn't healing anywhere near fast enough to keep this hidden from his parents.

I didn't notice Dash hadn't left us until he spoke. "I can't believe you actually care about that wimp."

I promptly stood back up and turned to face the jack ass, fuming. "And I can't believe you have so little confidence in yourself that you still have to beat Danny up after all these years! Why the hell can't you just leave him alone?"

"Well, it does get the attention of an illusive Goth." Oh...oh god no. Dash looked me up and down as I stood there, something akin to lust and hunger in his eyes.

"What the hell would you want with me?"

He snorted. "You're scary as fuck, Manson, but no straight guy can deny that you've grown quite a bit over the years." I wanted to sock him. I knew my body had changed for the better over the course of the past two years. The ghost hunting had toned my muscles, tightening my ass and legs, while my chest had seemed to grow. My mother had taken me out shopping a month ago in search of things "more suited to my womanly body." At least she caved enough for me to win, stating that for every black item that went in the shopping bag, something colorful had to go in as well. Only half my wardrobe actually gets worn now. I'd caught most of the male population of the school staring from time to time now that mother had forced me into tighter fitting clothes, something I thought had been impossible up until mother managed it. Even Danny and Tucker had been caught staring from time to time.

"I'll tell you what, Manson. One date. Go on one date with me, and I'll stop picking on your little boyfriend." Dash was out of his fucking mind and sanity.

"What do you get out of this?" He had to be getting something for it to be worth him leaving Danny alone.

"Every girl at this school has their eyes on some A-Lister. Then, there's you. Now, it's become a contest to see who can get your attention first. I only keep my A-List King crown by winning. You go on one date with me, I keep my crown, you get me off your boyfriend's back." Going out with Dash? Ew. But, it might be worth it to get him off Danny's back. My hybrid of a best friend had done enough for me, I could do this for him, right? It would be worth it.

At least that's what I thought.

I sighed, seriously wondering if I was the one who'd lost her mind. "You show up at seven, you pay for what ever the hell you have in mind, and we never speak of this again. Got it?"

"Yeah, but I doubt we'll never be speaking of this again."

"Fuck off, bastard." Dash laughed, then walked off just as Danny was finally starting to get up and on his feet.

"Do I need to go kick his ass for you?" I looked Danny up and down. He did realize he was still sporting the bruises from just a few minutes ago, right?

"Danny, you're in no condition to fight anything. Even the Box Ghost could get an edge on you right now. It's nothing you need to worry about, I'll take care of it."

"You sure?" I nodded. "Okay, but don't be afraid to call me if you need me." Danny looked uneasy, as if he had a bad feeling about this. I did too, but I was assuming it was purely because I now had to spend an evening with Dash Baxter, resident idiot captain of the football team. I was wrong. I was oh so wrong.

* * *

Dash appeared at my house at seven on the dot. At least he was punctual even if this was going to be the date from hell. I hated the fact that I hadn't been able to keep the secret of my family's fortune past the middle of sophomore year when my mother took a freaking limo just to come get me from school when her side of the family came to visit. After that, it wasn't long before I had the whole damn A-List trying to get me to join them. That's really part of the reason the A-List guys considered me so illusive: I flat out ignored or rejected every popularity offer they tried to hand me.

I ran to the door before my mother could reach it when I heard the bell ring; I did not want her getting any ideas. This thing with Dash was a business transaction more than even the most unpleasant of dates.

He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out the door when I answered it. If I had been paying more attention at the time, I would have noticed the scent of alcohol on his breath as he lead me out to his limo out front. Leave it to the A-List King to go all out over a business transaction of a date.

There was a wide assortment of alcoholic drinks spread out in the King's limo. God, this idiot couldn't even stay sober through this. He had to go and get himself drunk before he even got to me.

He downed a beer, then I noticed his eyes tracing my form in a less than friendly way, lust forming as his gaze lingered first on my chest, then my toned thighs. I should have seen that as the first sign as to what was going to happen. I should've seen it coming, I should've been paying more attention.

Dash's hand rested on my thigh for only a moment before I swatted it off, telling him to back the hell off. He only kept his hand off me for a few minutes before it was back on me again. He was already well past drunk, and now I could really start to see the lust in his eyes becoming scarily prominent. Still, I didn't see what was going to happen.

The car stopped outside a club, but Dash didn't lead me inside. This was the second clue of the night that finally hit me that this was not going to go as planned. He grabbed my wrist in a vice-like grip and led me around back. I started to panic, my mind finally starting to see where this was going. I never thought even Dash would stoop low enough, but I knew now he could and would.

I tried to wrestle myself free, but even after spending the past two years ghost fighting, I still couldn't get out of the grip of this drunk jock. He was just too damn strong for me.

He pinned me against the wall of the alley, one hand planted over my mouth as I tried to call out for help. He moved in on me, his free hand roughly grabbing at my breast. God no, please stop! I whimpered when his knee forced my legs apart. This was really happening. Dash, King of the A-List was about to force himself on me. I went mute, stunned with the realization. This was all he needed to tear my shirt from my form.

When he'd taken my shirt, my voice came back and I screamed, but his rough, harsh lips were suddenly on mine, muffling the noise. I continued to squirm, anything to get away from this bastard. Of all the things I thought might happen tonight, I never would have expected this from even this low-life. I felt his lips moving against my unresponsive ones, my eyes widening in horror as his hand pushed my bra out off his way. I kept trying to push him off but he wouldn't budge and his started to roughly grab at my breast once more. Dash's hands on my body were forceful and almost painful, nothing like the loving caresses that were supposed to come along with the loss of my virginity.

I had long since realized I couldn't get out of this on my own, but I didn't stop struggling and trying to call out.

My mind went blank and I all out freaked when Dash started to work my skirt and underwear off me. "Stop! Please!" My words didn't phase him, he just slammed a hand back over my mouth, moving his body to where I could feel his hard...thing.

I kicked and screamed as he pinned my arms above my head with one hand and undid his jeans with the other. I stared at the sky as his jeans and boxers fell to his knees. Why? Why was he doing this to me? I didn't want this!

Screams left my mouth as I felt him enter me. Tears rolled down my face, my voice starting to go horse as Dash tore my body up with his own. It hurt like hell and sobs wracked my body as I squirmed beneath him and fought to get his filthy hands off me. My eyes had closed long ago; I didn't want to see his face. I didn't want to see the terrifying joy he was getting out of this.

He thrust in hard, harder than before, causing me to rip my eyes open and scream in pain without any thought of my own, but I opened my eyes to the most beautiful ghost fight I'd ever seen in the sky.

_"DANNY!"_ I screamed his name as loud as I could up at the ghost boy I knew was firing off those brilliant green shots in the sky. The lights suddenly stopped, then there was a black streak rocketing through the air towards me, and I had never been more thankful in my life.

Danny knocked Dash off me, and I fell to the ground, wet tears streaming down my face. There was a flash of light, and when I found the strength to look around me, Danny Fenton was beating the shit out of Dash.

I don't know how long Danny stood there, beating Dash, but I knew I didn't give a damn when Dash fell to the ground unconscious. Danny ran over to me, trying his best to avert his eyes, and I pulled him down and clung onto him for dear life. I didn't care that I was exposed in front of Danny, all I knew was that my Danny was here, and Danny meant I was safe. I curled up into a little ball while Danny just held me close, telling me I was safe, telling me that no one could hurt me now.

God only knows how long we sat there, clinging to each other, but eventually my tears dried up though I was by no means any better. Danny duplicated and a clone brought my clothes to me and I pulled them on, knowing they were better than running around naked.

I didn't go home that night, Danny just flew me through his window and I curled up next to him in his bed. I asked him about the ghost he'd been fighting, and he told me the ghost could go fuck itself for all he cared; I was more important than anything else at the moment. I smiled despite myself before he got up and threw some of his own clothes at me. I took them, glad to have something other than the rags Dash had ripped from my body when he...when he...raped me.

I was raped my junior year by Dash Baxter, and I haven't seen him since, probably thanks to the one purely good thing my mother has ever done for me. That was the first time Danny truly saved me, when I was first broken. I was far from fixed, but just curling up next to Danny so soon after the incident was the first step in the healing process. The first step in fixing me.

* * *

_... O_O_

_Jon! Where the hell did this come from?_

_Jon: From the most twisted parts of your mind..._

_You're real helpful there, Jon._

_Jon: You didn't create me to be helpful to you._

_*glares at him*_

_Anyway, I don't have an update schedule for this twisted thing yet, so updates will be irregular, especially considering I really shouldn't be trying to start a new story when I just had to reduce the rest of my stories down to one update a week... (I will be getting those out sometime tomorrow or Tuesday, for anyone wondering.)_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Fenton nearly had a heart attack when she walked into Danny's room the next morning to find us laying in bed together with my clothes from...the event thrown half-way across the room. I knew what it probably looked like to her with my whole body hidden beneath the blanket, and while she started going off about responsibility, I didn't have the motivation to fight her. Danny sat up and waited for Mrs. Fenton to finish her rant before he starting telling the story of what had happened. If it was possible, I curled up even tighter under Danny's blanket, not wanting to listen. It was bad enough living it, I didn't want to hear about it too.

Mrs. Fenton went silent when she heard what happened. I heard her feet shuffle across the floor as she walked over to me. "Sam?" She sat down on the bed next to the ball I'd curled into. "Are you going to be okay, sweetie?" I shook my head no, though I knew she probably barely saw the top of my head moving under the blanket. "It's going to be okay, Sam." She put her hand on my shoulder, and I freaked.

I knew it was just a friendly gesture, I knew it meant nothing that it had the night before when...it happened. That didn't stop my reaction though. My head shot up and I screamed as the memory of his hands on my body came back in vivid detail. Tears started to leak from my eyes again before Danny got over to me and wrapped me in his arms. I don't know what the difference was, but Danny's touch didn't make me freak out. Maybe it was because he was the one who saved me.

"It's okay, Sam. You're safe," he whispered. I didn't feel safe, not after what happened, not with knowing the images of the event were still fresh in my mind. I didn't feel safe.

Mrs. Fenton had backed off some, keeping herself a fair distance away as to not cause me to freak out again. "Sweetie, does your mother know where you are?" I shook my head no. "I'll go call her while you get a shower, okay?" I nodded my head, but shrank back when she went to move some of the hair out of my face. She frowned, sadness evident in her eyes.

Danny tried to unwrap his arms from around me, but I held them in place. "Don't leave me." I didn't feel completely safe, but Danny made me feel safest.

"I can't follow you into the shower, Sam." I couldn't tell if he was trying to be funny or not. I also couldn't bring myself to care.

"Yes, you can," I mumbled. Normally, there wouldn't be a chance in hell that I'd invite him to take a shower with me, but...it was Danny. Danny meant safety and I didn't want to let go of my safety net.

He sighed. "Do you really want me to?" I could hear the implied "after what happened last night," but he didn't actually say it. I nodded. "Okay, only because you asked me to."

I let him remove his arms and I got up to slowly walk to the bathroom at the end of the hall as Danny followed me. I locked the door and started stripping everything but my bra and underwear. I didn't care if Danny saw this much of me, he'd seen more last night and I just didn't want to be alone right now. I appreciated that he tried to keep his eyes off me as he did the same with his own clothing and turned the water on when he was left in nothing but his boxers.

We stepped into the water, the temperature not even registering to me. All I felt was the memory of that bastard's hands on my body and I wanted them off me. He wasn't supposed to touch me like that, no one was supposed to touch me like that yet. I grabbed the soap and started scrubbing with a passion, not letting a single inch of skin I could reach go unscrubbed. I would have rubbed my skin raw if Danny hadn't taken the soap from me.

Danny took a much gentler approach, slowly rubbing his hands over my body anywhere he could reach without getting too close to my more private areas. I tried to relax into it, but I just couldn't. It didn't feel like he was getting me clean enough; I could still feel Dash's hands on me, I could still feel his hands in places they were never meant to go.

I reached for the bar of soap when he finished, wanting to do a much more through job, but he held it intangibly out of my reach. "Scrubbing your skin raw isn't going to you any good."

"I want his hands off me. Give it to me."

"No. Soap can't wash away a memory, Sam." I glared, though I knew he was right. I didn't want him to be right, but he was. Danny turned the water off as I sighed, then we both stepped out. He turned us both intangible to dry both us and our under garments. I redressed in silence, the memories of the night before flashing in my mind as I returned to my fetal position on Danny's bed.

I stayed silently curled into my little ball of safety, Danny's arms wrapped around me under the blanket. God only knows how long we stayed there in silence, I just know it ended with a bit of shouting downstairs and Danny's door being thrown open, nearly off its hinges, by my very worried (pissed off?) mother.

"Get away from her, Daniel," my mother screeched. "I will not have you corrupting my poor Samantha in her moment of weakness!" Well, this was off to a good start.

"Don't leave me," I mumbled into Danny's tear-soaked shirt. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying into his chest until then. He nodded, and I felt him give me a reassuring squeeze to tell me he wasn't going anywhere.

"Let go of my daughter, Fenton!"

I heard a growl form deep in Danny's chest. It sounded a little possessive, but I didn't care. He could claim me as his own for the time being, god knows I couldn't take care of myself then.

"No," was his simple reply.

"Daniel!"

"I said no, drop it."

"I don't take orders from teenagers. Let her go!" Mother was getting more and more pissed off, but Mrs. Fenton wasn't doing much better on that.

"I'm only going to say this once, Pamela. Don't harass my son!"

"You're accusing me of harassing your son?! He's the one who won't leave Samantha alone!"

"Sam doesn't want me to leave! I'm not going anywhere until she says it's okay!"

"You have no pull in this, Daniel! Let go of my daughter!"

"Oh, fuck off! I've had enough of your shit and I've got more important things to worry about right now!"

"How do I know you're not the one who did this to her?"

"Do you really think she'd be so hell bent on staying if it was me? I'd never do a something like that!"

"It doesn't matter what you say! She's coming home with me!"

"No."

"Madelyn! Get your son under control! Samantha needs to come home!"

"If Sam wants to stay, then I say she stays! She won't let anyone but Danny near her right now, and with everything that's happened, that's a miracle in and of itself! I'd take what you can get and let it drop before you traumatize her more!"

"No! I don't care what you think is best for her! My daughter is coming home with me!"

On and on went their altercation until I just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Just shut up! All of you! I'm staying here, and you can't stop me, mother!"

"You most certainly are not staying here, young lady!" Mother went to grab my wrist, causing me to freak out again, the memory of what Dash did still fresh in my mind. I retracted my arm and scooted on the bed as far away from her as possible. I knew it wasn't that monster, but that couldn't stop the images from filling my head. I screeched as I felt Dash's hands on me again and remembered the pain from when he...when he...violated me.

I screamed and broke down crying again, hearing a door slam downstairs before Jazz appeared in Danny's room. She took in the situation, then made an attempt at taking charge.

"I think you need to leave. Both of you." Mrs. Fenton nodded, taking the word of the psychologist in training, but mother didn't move.

"I don't know who you think you are, Jasmine, but I'm not leaving without my daughter!"

Mr. Fenton appeared in the doorway, sharing a look with Jazz before making a move. "Yes, you are." He grabbed mother's arm and led her out the door, mother unable to stop herself from being pulled away, but she certainly screamed her over sized head off on the way out.

Jazz locked the door, then turned to us. "What happened?"

Danny opened his mouth to speak, only to have Jazz cut him off. "I want Sam to tell me." I froze, not nearly ready to speak of last night's horrors yet. "Take your time."

"I...he...Dash..." I couldn't get the words out. Not now, not when it just happened last night. "I...can't." A fresh batch of tears started the journey down my face. It felt like I hadn't stopped crying since it happened.

"It's okay, Sam. You can tell me when you're ready." Jazz sent a sad smile in my direction, but it did nothing to help. Every time I close my eyes, Dash's face appears in my head and phantom sensations crawl across my skin.

It was going to take a long time to fix my broken mind.

* * *

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, I allowed myself to tell Jazz the basics of what happened. I didn't want to have to tell her any more details than I had to- the more details I gave her, the longer it would be before I could even really try to get my mind off the event.

Jazz was silent for a few minutes after I finished telling the highly abridged version of what had happened with Dash the night before.

"Danny, why did you have Sam get a shower?" Her words confused me. Something nagged at me that really, I should have known better as well, but the urge to think about it wasn't a very strong one. I could pretend I was just numb if I didn't let myself overthink things and numbness was the best damn feeling I'd found today.

Danny looked like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "What are you talking about, Jazz? Mom told her to."

Jazz glared. "Mom would have known better and you should have too. Why did you tell her to get a shower?" Finally, I managed to get it through my head that it was not Mrs. Fenton who told me to get a shower, it was Danny who planted the idea in her mind using his overshadowing.

"I figured it'd make her feel better." Jazz face-palmed.

"Danny! Do you even realize what you did? You're gonna have one hell of a hard time proving anything happened now!" Jazz was pissed, and as things started to click in my head, I could see why. I don't why she made such a big deal out if it though: my mother didn't need evidence if she really wanted something done.

"Jazz, Dash is gonna have to go up against a royally pissed off Manson family and the word of Danny Phantom. He won't get away with this."

Jazz smacked. "You really never did get around to understanding the legal system, did you?" Danny hung his head in shame and I knew he hadn't.

"I really never got around to it after the ghosts came out."

"Danny, even with you and the Mansons fighting him, it'll be really hard for us to get Dash convicted of anything without any evidence." She was right and I knew it. We were screwed from a legal standpoint, but my mother wasn't likely to play strictly by the rules.

"Don't worry about it, Jazz," I mumbled.

She looked surprised. "Sam, we can't let Dash get away with what he did."

"My mother will take care of it." She'd use her money and social influence to get Dash out of the state by morning, this half of the country by tomorrow night.

"Are you sure? There's a chance there's still some evidence left, and if we get mom now-"

"Jazz." Danny's voice sounded like a warning. "Don't push her. If she says her mother will take care of it, then her mother will take care of it."

"But-"

"No, Jazz. This is Sam's decision. Whether we think it's wise or not, it's her choice. If she wants to rely on her mother to take care of this, then so be it." Surprsingly, Jazz shut up and let it be. I could tell it was nagging at her, but she didn't bring it up again.

I don't remember where their conversation went after that as my eyes began to get heavy and the sleep I'd been putting off as long as possible began to claim me. I tried to fight it, but my body eventually won out over my brain and the nightmares that would never truly leave me started to take hold.

_His hands were on me again, and while I knew it was just a horrible memory coming out into my dreams, it felt so real. The bastard's hands were on my bare chest, then my legs and they were quickly moving up to more intimate places. I heard my skirt rip when it was torn from my body, then I felt his hands touching me in places I sure I hell didn't want them before I felt my body rip as he tore through my innocence without a second thought._

I startled awake, panting with my skin itching even though it'd been just a dream. I didn't know it then, but there would come a time when a nightmare that tame would be considered luck.

My eyes opened and I saw Danny laying next to me, a look of concern on his face. "I'll be fine," I answered the silent question in his eyes.

"I wish I could help you more." Why did was he feeling guilty about this? It was a dream, even he can't do much to change that.

"You're doing more than enough for me, Danny. It was a dream, it's nothing you can change."

He shook his head. "I can change it if I wanted. If I overshadow you when your sleeping, I can control parts of your dreams and-"

"No." Having him influence my dreams seemed like a good idea for the short term, but it would only make these stupid dreams worse later on. He can change the dream, but not the memory and the memory was what my mind wanted to process. I had to do this part on my own.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Danny nodded, then moved to wrap his arm around my shoulders as we sat up. I flinched at the contact. I didn't scream, but I jerked away from his touch as it only intensified the memory of Dash's hands on my skin.

He frowned and pulled his arm back. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No...I just...it's that stupid nightmare. My skin is still itching and I felt his hands on me again." Tears were threatening to roll out of my eyes as images of the event and nightmare started flying through my mind. "Don't touch me right now, okay?"

"Okay." I saw him hesitate for a moment, thinking something through, before he leaned close again. Then, I felt something brush against my cheek and it took a moment to realize what it was. Danny had kissed me on the cheek, but I didn't scream or even flinch away, even though I'd been unable to deal with him arm around me only moments before. It was gentle, and if I wanted to fool myself I could believe it was even loving. Danny couldn't feel that way about me, he had way too much to worry about to fall for me and now I was...I was so dirty now, he wouldn't want me. That kiss on the cheek had to just be a friendly gesture meant to comfort me. That's all.

My mind was confusd as to what it wanted. I didn't want anyone around me, much less touching me, but Danny was okay. Yes, I'd flinched away from him right after I woke up from that nightmare, but most of that was because I could still feel ghost sensations of Dash's hands on my body.

Why was I okay with Danny touching me, but no one else? Maybe it was because he was the one who saved me, but I knew that couldn't be the whole reason. Part of it was that he was a superhero who refused to fight back when it was just bullies who couldn't really fight him if he actually tried, who tried to protect the innocent even when they were currently attempting to shoot him out of the sky. Part of was that he had been my best friend since we were little kids in elementary school.

And maybe, just a tiny little bit of it was that I had feelings for him. Tucker was right, I did like him. I really liked him a lot.

No. That's a lie, and I know it. It's not just a stupid little crush anymore. God knows most people would say I'm just a clueless teenager for saying it and that I don't even know what it really is, but... I love Danny, okay? I did back then, and I still do now. It hasn't been just a stupid little crush since eighth grade, even if I refused to admit it.

I wanted to smile up at him, but my mind was still too muddled to really process what had happened.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" Danny asked.

I shook my head, but even as I did it, I could feel my eyes drooping once more. I needed to sleep, even if I was sure to reenter Hell as soon as I did. He gave me a look that told me he knew the same thing I did, that I needed to at least try to get some rest. "Go to sleep, Sam. We both know you need it."

I nodded, then slowly convinced myself to curl up next tom him again, laying my head on his chest. For a moment, I was honestly surprised his mother hadn't been back up here yet. If it was Danny influencing her earlier, was she even aware of what had happened or if I was even here? I know people sometimes do retain their memories of what happened while they were overshadowed, but seeing as the Fentons were ghost hunters, there was no previous experience to tell us if Maddie would remember or not.

I'm sure she'd hear from my mother again soon enough anyway if she didn't remember.

Sleep slowly invaded my mind, even as I fought against it despite knowing how much I really needed it. Could you really blame me for not wanting to sleep though? I didn't want to relive those memories, no one would. I just wanted to forget it ever happened, but I knew I never would be able to completely rid my mind of the memories of the event. Eventually, I'd heal, but I sure as hell would never forget.

My mind slipped into that fragile space between dreams and reality and for a moment I wondered if I'd ever be able to have an intimate relationship with someone after what happened. God only knows if I'd ever be able to move far enough past it for that, but a part of me hoped I would. Maybe with Danny, maybe not, but I still hoped it could happen eventually. I didn't want force to be the only experience I ever have.

* * *

_A grand total of twenty six hours on a stupid bus...and this is the only chapter of any story I managed to finish? o_O I need to work on my concentration..._

_By the way, I figure I might as well begin with the warnings now. At some point in this story, this WILL begin to got through more and more adult content. EXPLICIT adult content. There will be more warnings when I get this far, but this is the first of many._

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	4. Chapter 4

A gentle hand shook me awake from the surprisingly peaceful slumber I'd managed to achieve. "Sam, honey?" I slowly forced my eyes open to see Mrs. Fenton. "I hate to send you home after what happened with your mother earlier, but your grandmother wants to see you."

I nodded, who was I to deny Granny after everything she's done for me? She's the one person who actually understood who I was and stood up for me when my parents pushed too far. "Okay...but...can Danny come with me? I don't want to be alone tonight."

Maddie gave her son a firm look. "Can I trust you not to do anything stupid?" I nearly laughed; she has no idea how many stupid stunts he pulls just because he knows his ghost powers will save him.

"Mom, I won't do anything, I promise." I'm not sure I'd seen Danny look more serious about something in his life, not even in his hardest ghost fights.

"Okay. Stay with her tonight." She paused. "And Danny, I don't care if they try to kick you out, I want you to stay with her. Sneak back in if you have to." Danny looked at her in very understandable surprise. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not as oblivious as you seem to think, young man. I don't know what you're hiding, but I do know you have a way of getting in and out of a house without anyone knowing."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "How much do you know?"

Maddie looked down at her hands in her lap. "Almost nothing. It feels like I don't know anything about you anymore, Danny. You've been so secretive over the past few years, ever since the accident. Something caused you to grow up all of the sudden, and I wasn't there with you."

"Mom, I'm sorry. There are just some things you can't know about right now. Maybe I'll be able to tell you in the future, but if I told you now... I don't think you could handle it."

"Sweetie, you'll always be my baby boy; I'll handle it now just as well as in the future." I could that she was on the verge of just begging Danny for a truth I knew he wouldn't give her.

"I...I can't tell you, not now. Maybe in the future once I have things better under control, but not now." I'd never seen Danny so close to breaking and just telling someone the truth, but I could tell he wished it were just a simple secret, one of the ones normal teenagers have to worry about.

"I just want to know what's going on with my baby boy."

Danny sighed. "I know, mom. I know." He closed his eyes, trying to reign in his emotions before his walls broke and he just told her. "I'll watch over Sam tonight, okay?"

Maddie nodded, before placing a kiss on Danny's forehead and turning to leave. "You know I'll be here for you when you finally feel like you can tell me what's going on with you."

"I know mom." Maddie nodded again, then walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

Danny let out a deep breath. "I hate not being able to tell her and dad."

"You'll be able to tell them eventually. Once you get the ghost problem under control, I'm sure you'll be able to tell them without putting them in too much danger." It felt like forever since I'd had to comfort him about this, but I was glad to step back into the role after everything he'd done for me since the event.

"I thought it was my turn to comfort you," he teased back, trying not to think too much about what had just happened. I managed half a smile, but that was it. Smiles were rare for me as it was, and Dash had only made them harder to come by.

Danny suddenly picked me up bridal style, causing a short lived, but genuine laugh. "Aren't I supposed to be getting you home?" He asked, letting the rings of his transformation wash over him. "I think we'd best take the aerial route before you grandma kills me." I laughed again before he took off, launching us into the evening sky.

As we flew through the air, a slightly disturbing thought suddenly occurred to me. What if...what if I was pregnant because of Dash? I wouldn't condemn the child just because of its father and conception, but...what would I do with a child? I was sixteen, nearly seventeen, I wasn't sure I'd be able to raise a child if that's what this whole ordeal ended with.

Danny knew there was something on my mind the moment we hit the ground just down the street from my house. "What are you thinking about, Sam?"

I knew it was pointless to try lying to him, so I just sucked it up even though I was pretty sure he wouldn't have an answer for me. "It's just... What would I do if I wound up pregnant because of this? I don't think I could deal with that; I'm not ready."

Surprisingly, Danny answered with no hesitation. "You're not pregnant, Sam."

"You don't know that, Danny."

There was conviction in his eyes. "Yes, I do." I gave him a quizzical look, urging him to explain just how he could be so sure that I wasn't pregnant. "When I pulled Dash off of you, he was still...you know...hard. He hadn't come yet. You aren't pregnant with his kid."

The fact that he remembered that amazed me. "How do you know that?"

He took a deep breath. "Because it's honestly the only reason I didn't hurt him any worse than I did. Sam, if he'd finished his business, I don't think I would have been able to stop myself like I did. That's why I remember it- because it probably really is what saved his pathetic life."

I wasn't sure what to make of that. I mean, I was obviously relieved that I wouldn't be trying to deal with a teenage pregnancy, but I didn't know what to make of the fact that Danny nearly lost control because of me. I knew he was a little overprotective of Tucker and I, but I didn't realize it went that far.

I said the only thing I could think of as I pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you."

* * *

_Whoo! New chapter! And I'm slightly sleep deprived and hyper! YAY!_

_For the record, a summer update schedule for all of my on-going stories has been posted among all the other random stuff I have on my profile._

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	5. Chapter 5

I stood outside the door to my house, slowly convincing myself that I did in fact need to open those doors and see my family. I didn't want to though; it was nearly guaranteed that my mom and dad wouldn't want to let me leave the house again as soon as they saw me. The fact that it was Granny's request that brought me here and Danny wouldn't leave my side no matter what happened was really what finally gave me the courage to knock on the door.

Mother had thrown the door open before I'd gotten my hand back at my side. "Sammykins!" I cringed at the nickname, shrinking back towards Danny and suddenly regretting the choice to willingly come back.

"Hi, mother," I said haltingly, remembering her last reaction to seeing me with Danny.

"Thank you for bringing her home, Daniel, but I can take it from here. You can go home now." Mother's tone of voice made it rather clear that Danny didn't have an option in whether or not he'd be leaving.

Danny glared a little. "Bye, Sam," he said, squeezing my shoulder to silently tell me that he'd be phasing right back in as soon as that door shut. I felt him leave and heard the door close before the room temperature dropped.

The moment she thought Danny was gone, mother grabbed me in one of her gentle and lady-like hugs. I hated human contact in general, but if you were going to hug me you could at least do it right; her gentle hugs felt just as fake as her smile. My arms stayed by my sides as they always did, and I naturally pulled away as soon as I could. On the bright side, I hadn't screamed as soon as she touched me.

"Leave her alone, Pam," Granny said as she wheeled into the room.

I nearly ran to my grandmother, the only person in this damn house who would ever accept me for who I was. "Hey, Granny." I nearly managed a smile.

"Hey. How are you doing, sweetie?"

I sighed. "About as well as anyone can expect."

"You'll be okay, sweetie. I won't make you talk about it unless you want to."

"Thanks, Granny."

There for a moment, I thought that would be the end of it for now, but my mother wasn't going to have any of it.

"Well, I'm sorry but we need to talk about this now. I can't believe such a sweet boy like Dash would ever rape my Samantha."

"Mom, that idiot has spent the last three years shoving my best friends into their own damn lockers! He is not a sweet boy! He's an idiotic bastard and a rapist!"

"Now, Samantha. Just because that Fenton boy doesn't like Dash, it doesn't mean you can call rape when it wasn't. Let's grow up a little here, dear." I couldn't believe this; did she really not believe me? What the hell was wrong with her? I could have sworn I heard Danny growl from behind me, probably fighting the urge to knock some sense into my mother, I know I was.

"I'm not a virgin anymore and I sure as hell didn't want it! That spells rape to me!" I seethed, honestly about ready to just walk out.

"Ida, can you believe this?"

"What, that my granddaughter's an all too familiar emotional mess and was raped? Yes, Pamela. Open your damn eyes."

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe it! Go to your room Samantha!" I'm sure she meant that to be a punishment, but I was honestly glad I would be able to get the hell out of there. I couldn't put up with her anymore.

As I walked up the stairs, I heard my mother continue on her warpath. "I don't know why Samantha would lie about something like this."

"When have you ever known that girl to lie?" Granny shot back, thankfully still taking my side.

"How about every time she says she's going to her room and she isn't there?" Oh. So she had actually managed to notice that. Good for her.

"That's called being a teenager. She wouldn't lie about something like this! When she lies, it's to keep someone out of trouble, not get them in it."

"I just don't believe a boy from a family like Dash's could ever do such a thing." I banged my head on the wall behind me. She just wasn't going to get the picture, was she?

"Your mother needs to get her head out of her ass," I heard Danny remark from behind me and I had to stifle a laugh. It was true, but I wasn't sure if it was possible; she had her head pretty far up there. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just let me grab some clothes first. God only knows how long it'll be before she comes to her senses."

I was trying not to show it, but it honest to god hurt that my own mother wouldn't believe me when I said I was raped. I wasn't lying and she was going to let that bastard off the hook because she'd rather believe a complete stranger than her own daughter. I hate when she does this, when she puts status above reality. I keep hoping that she'll wake up one day, but I know it won't happen anytime soon if it ever does at all.

There was a knock at the door and Danny went invisible as I begrudgingly opened my bedroom door, fully ready to slam it shut again if it was my mother. A half smile graced my features when I saw it was my Granny. I let her wheel into my room.

"Sam, I'm going to ask just one more time so Pam won't get to laugh if I'm wrong. What happened?"

"Dash raped me."

Granny held my gaze for a moment before she nodded. "I believe you, though I don't know that your mother ever will."

I hugged her. "Thanks, Granny."

"You go back to Danny's house where there is more than just one person supporting you and I'll talk to your father. Maybe we can get your mother to see the truth." She turned to wheel back out. "Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Granny."

The door shut and Danny reappeared. "At least one person in your family has some sense."

* * *

_Danny: *smack* Lazy author!_

_Me: *Glares*_

_Danny: *Smack* *smack* *smack* LAZY AUTHOR!_

_Me: Danny, I control your life. Don't piss me off._

_Danny: *Goes silent*_

_Now that I'm done dealing with a figment of my imagination..._

_Yeah...I got lazy...really, really freaking lazy. Now I get to try catching up to myself! Yay!_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	6. Chapter 6

Danny flew us back to his room, and rather than curling up on his bed like I had previously, I just sat there. My mind was a mess and I was having a hard time getting my head on straight enough to process things. I had been raped and my own mother didn't believe me. How was this even possible? I mean, we may not have the closest relationship in the world, but I figured she'd believe me on this. I should have known though, I hang out with the losers, therefore my status doesn't match that of her and the Baxter family anymore. In her mind, I've given most of that up and my word on this won't mean nearly as much as Dash's.

My mother is one seriously fucked up human being. Most days, I think I love her more out of sympathy than because I'm her daughter.

Danny caught my attention when I felt his hand grab mine. I flinched because I wasn't expecting it, but he didn't let go. He offered a half smile, a silent "it'll be okay." He probably realized that I was tired of people talking to me, that I just wanted to mope in silence. After the shit I'd been through in the past few days, I think I deserved some time to silently mope. Danny never did let go of my hand that night and even though I was never too fond of letting people maintain physical contact even before Dash, I didn't try to shake his hand off mine.

My love-sick, trying-to-distract-itself, teenage mind couldn't stop itself from wondering if it could have possibly been more than just a friendly gesture.

"Danny?" I heard Mrs. Fenton call the next morning. I shook my head to clear it as I was woken up; I didn't remember falling asleep. "Are you back yet?"

"I'm up here mom," Danny shouted back.

The door to Danny's room opened and Maddie's face appeared. "I thought I told you to take Sam home."

"We tried that..." Danny trailed off.

"And?" Maddie prompted.

I started instead of letting Danny speak for me. "Well...Granny believes me, but my mother..." I had paused slightly, trying to figure out how I best wanted to end that sentence.

I didn't get a chance to finish it though as Maddie put her own ending on it. "Is going to find herself on the business end of my bazooka." That got a small laugh out of me, but it also hammered home once more the sad fact that there were a lot of times when Danny's mom was more protective of me than my own. I really don't know who I'd turn to if Maddie hadn't been as accepting of me as she was.

"Danny, sweetie. Can you go take care of the trash in both the kitchen and lab, please?" Danny hesitated, then nodded and left even though I think we both knew Maddie was just trying to talk to me alone for a few minutes. "Sam, I want you know that I'm here for you and you can talk to me about anything; whether it be the event, your parents, or even the local Clueless Wonder." I saw her smirk a little as I felt my cheeks flush and I turned away at the mention of Danny. I honestly didn't know how it was possible that everyone knew how I felt except Danny. "He really does care for you, you know."

"I know," I said even though I didn't. Enough people had said something that I was seriously starting to wonder, though. "I couldn't deal with a relationship right now though." That's what I told her, but it was only half the truth. The other half was that I was scared out of my mind when it came to the prospect of telling him the truth.

"I wouldn't expect you to be ready for that for a while. I'm just saying he'll be there when you do feel ready, but he won't get the picture unless you tell him outright." She paused seeming to consider for a moment. "Don't do anything until you're ready to let someone in, though. Nothing will go right if you try to before you feel ready."

Danny walked back in at this point. "What are we telling Sam to wait until she's ready for?"

"Nothing, dear. I was just saying that she can stay as long as she needs to and that it'd be best for her to wait until she's ready to try going back home after what happened earlier," she lied, effortlessly. I could only wonder how Danny had been such a bad liar when he first got his powers if this is the standard his mom can pull off.

Well, the lie seemed perfect to me, but it was also clear that Danny was torn on whether or not to believe it. In the end, he conceded and shrugged. "Okay, but all the guest rooms have been slowly filling with Dad's old inventions since the shed filled up and I somehow doubt Jazz and Sam could share a room for the night without ripping each other to shreds." Both Maddie and I laughed a bit, knowing he was probably right.

Mrs. Fenton looked between us for a moment. "I think you're responsible enough to figure things out on your own." I saw a hint of amusement in her eyes as Danny sported a rather bewildered look at the fact that his mother was pretty much telling him to keep a girl in his room over night. I have a feeling she would have never done it if she didn't know that nothing would be happening between us for a while. I really didn't think I'd be able to let anyone, even Danny, get physically close and intimate with me for a while if I could ever let it happen at all.

* * *

_Hey look! It's still...well...it's technically Friday morning, but I haven't gone to sleep yet, therefore it is Thursday night and this is not a late update. Yay for me!_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	7. Chapter 7

I heard Danny's alarm go off, but neither one of us made a move to stop it for several minutes until Jazz knocked on the door to make sure we were okay. Danny shut off the alarm and groaned in response to Jazz's nagging.

He shook my shoulder to ensure I was actually awake. "I dun wanna go," I mumbled, even though I knew I needed to get up and face the hell that was sure to come with going to school.

"Sam, I'm not going to make you go, but I have to," Danny said.

"Don't leave me," I said. Danny couldn't leave me, I couldn't lose my safety net.

"I can't stay with you unless you come to school with me. Mom knows you're hurting, but she also knows that we can't stay out of school forever. We already missed yesterday and she won't let me skip again with my attendance record." He sighed. "I don't want to face those assholes either, but mom won't let both of us skip again."

He was right and I knew it. If I wanted to stay by my safety net, then I'd have to go to school and face the A-List. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that there was no way any of them would ever believe their star football player and king could ever commit a crime such as rape.

Biased asshats.

I so didn't want to do this, but I knew I'd only slip into depression if I stayed here alone. At least at school some of that would melt into anger.

But what if Dash was there? I shuddered, wondering what that would mean for me. Forget that he'll have to whole A-List on his side, he wouldn't have to lift a finger to make me squirm.

No, I had to go. No matter what Hells I'll face or the number of assholes waiting for me, I needed to face this. I was probably going to regret this decision within about five minutes of walking through those doors, but I needed to do it. I was Sam Manson. I fight ghosts on a daily basis, have a hybrid best friend, and dare to defy my mother. I could do this. I wasn't going to let that bastard see just how bad he hurt me.

When the hell did I become so good at pep talks?

"I'll go, Danny. Just promise you won't leave me to face those assholes on my own."

"I'd never leave you like that."

I slowly dragged my ass out of Danny's bed and started to get dressed. We both went downstairs when we finished and Maddie was surprised to see us.

"You're going to school today?" She asked, probably not quite sure what to make of it.

I nodded meekly, already second guessing my choice as I stood there in the kitchen. Maddie looked at me. "Are you sure? I can probably arrange for someone to bring your work over instead."

"No, I'm not sure, but I need to do this." Maddie nodded as if she understood my stubbornness; as if she knew how badly I wanted them to think I wasn't as broken as I was.

"Okay, but you are to call me if you have any trouble or change your mind, alright sweetie?" I nodded, then followed Danny out the front door.

I regretted the decision to come to school almost as soon as we walked through the doors.

"Looks like the slut finally decided to show her face," Paulina taunted. That alone was nearly enough to make me call Mrs. Fenton and ask her to get me the hell out of here, but I held my head high.

"I wasn't aware rape made me a slut," I retorted, though my voice was so much weaker than I would have liked.

"Don't try and pretend, bitch. We all know you were just desperate for some cock since your little boyfriend isn't man enough to give it to you."

I cracked. Two minutes in, and I cracked. "You little bitch!"

I lunged at the cheerleader from Hell, only to be stopped by Danny's strong arms wrapping around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his eyes flash their ghostly green. "Paulina. Shut the fuck up," he said, an eerie calmness behind his anger.

"Or what? You and your slut can't touch me, loser. You have no power here. Get out of here before I really do hurt her." I was going to claw her eyes out, slit her stomach open and hang her by her intestines.

The bitch made a move to grab me as soon as Danny relaxed his grip on me some. "Touch her. I fucking dare you." I saw Danny quickly losing the battle to control his powers. I had been worried about losing my own control, but he was the dangerous one. I needed to get my head on straight and calm him down before he put his secret in danger.

It was hard to walk away, but I also knew that we'd have bigger problems if I didn't. "Let's just go, Danny. This bitch isn't worth the effort."

He looked at me oddly for a moment, before he seemed to realize I was just trying to keep his powers from getting out of control. "You sure?" I nodded. "Fine. But if she says something again, I'm going to show her what this loser can really do." I knew it was just his anger talking, but the threat still scared me, even though I knew Paulina wouldn't find much merit in the threat.

He put his arm around my shoulder as a silent warning that anyone messing with me would have to face him. I knew that wouldn't stop anyone until they saw his really snap l, but the gesture was still comforting as we slowly made our way to class and took our traditional seats in the back, next to Tucker.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Only because killing bitches is illegal," I said and Tucker grimaced.

"That bad?"

"If they make one more comment, I'm going to show them exactly why pissing me off is a bad idea," Danny said, clenching his fists and flashing his eyes once more.

"Calm down, Danny. I can handle them." I meant to add something on to that, but I never got a chance as the bell rang and Lancer stood up.

And that's when I realized that the only story as big as my own was the mystery of where Dash could possibly be.

"Quiet down, people!" We hushed ourselves minimally, but Lancer just sighed and kept going as he realized that was the best he was going to get. "I know you're all wondering where Mr. Baxter is today," he said and the room instantly fell silent. "Mr. Baxter will not be joining us again for a while due to personal circumstances." I had a feeling that was something my Granny had arranged, but I was the only one who thought as much.

"Personal circumstances my ass! The slut just wanted him gone!"

I saw Danny's anger flare back up as I got his attention. "Call your mom. I can't do this."

"Let me kick their asses, then I'll call mom," he said, seething.

As tempting as it was, I knew that wasn't as good of an idea as it sounded. "No," I said, shaking my head. "Just call your mom and let's get out of here."

* * *

_I wrote this whole thing from my phone. I am so proud of myself. :P_

_I found a nine year old who remembered DP. I don't know whether I should be proud he vaguely remembered it or depressed that he though the name was Jonny Phantom..._

_Comments and feedback are __as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	8. Chapter 8

Danny and I walked out of class without even pretending to ask Lancer first, and for once the teacher didn't seem pissed off that we did. Thank god there was at least one sane person left in the building. I grabbed Danny's phone out of his pocket as soon as the door shut behind us, my own missing the one number I actually needed. When his mom picked up, I didn't even let her get to greeting me before going off on my rant.

"Paulina's a bitch. Star's a bitch. Paulina's a bitch. Kwan's an asshat. Paulina's a bitch. Did I mention that Paulina's a bitch and Hell ought to be paradise for her?"

"I assume you want me to come get you?" She said, the barest hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yes, please. I don't want to go to jail today," I responded, glad that my trademark brand of humor had been unused in the past few days, but was still intact.

"Alright. I'll be there for you soon."

"Thanks," I said before hanging up. At least I'd be out of this hell-hole soon.

I walked back into the room to grab my stuff while Danny told Tucker where we were going. Tucker nodded and said something about getting our assignments for us. At least he understood why we needed to get out of there. He'd always preferred sitting back and getting revenge later from the safety of his PDA, but he'd always understood that Danny and I just didn't work that way. He probably knew some heads would start rolling soon if we didn't get the hell out of there.

We gathered our stuff as fast as we could, not wanting to spend more time than necessary in that room. As we were about to walk out the door for the second time that day, I couldn't stop myself from letting my anger loose once more. I turned on my heel to face them. "You're a bunch of fucking assholes. I hope you enjoy your stay in Hell." My middle finger shot up and I stalked out of the room.

"Feel better?" Danny asked with a slight smirk.

"Be better if I could go rip some heads off with my bare hands."

"If I thought I could bail you out later, I'd let you, but that exceeds even my levels of greatness." I gently smacked his shoulder, a short laugh escaping me.

As soon as we were clear of any onlookers, Danny grabbed my arm and flew us outside- we both knew even his dad couldn't have gotten there fast enough to catch him phasing through the wall to get outside. We had to wait a few minutes for the infamous GAV to appear within our sights and during that time, it felt like Danny was hell-bent on protecting me even now when our enemies were trapped inside the prison they call school. He had both our bags on his back and arms around me, holding me close, almost as a warning to anyone who might dare attack again.

I leaned back into his chest, quite content to be in his arms. When Dash did what he did to me, I honestly didn't think I'd ever be able to let someone hold me to them again, but I'd never felt threatened with Danny around. Even though I'd seen the damage Danny could do if he let himself, I still wasn't scared of letting him hold me close. It was probably something subconscious; he'd always tried to be the hero, that's probably why it didn't scare me to be with him.

He nudged me forward, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Mom's here."

"Thank God," I said, as he released me to walk towards the GAV. The sooner we could get out of here, the better. Even though it seemed like I'd done nothing more than submit myself to Hell by coming to school, I had to admit it did one thing I hadn't been able to get in the past few days; it prompted an emotional response. Granted, it was that of a pissed off woman, but it was marginally better than just being completely numb. It wouldn't surprise me if Jazz could find some way of turning this into a good experience.

"Danny," she said with a warning tone. "Do you really need to leave too? You've missed enough school as it is for seemingly no reason, a trend that I know isn't going to end anytime soon. You don't need to be missing any more school, especially if you won't tell me why you've been missing classes at random in the first place."

"Mom, if I go back in there while they're acting like that without Sam to keep me under control, I'm going to snap and it won't end well," he said frankly.

"Sweetie, no offense, but I don't think you can do as much damage as you think you can." If only she knew.

"You haven't seen me snap in years."

"I still don't think-"

"He beat Dash black and blue when he found me," I interrupted, barely able to let myself really go back to that memory. "Dash has been shoving him in lockers for years, and Danny beat him black and blue." I was right back to that emotionless state thinking about it.

Maddie sighed, giving in. "Fine, but you're going to be the one dealing with it if they start yelling at you about attendance." She paused as we got in. "I wish you'd just tell me what going on though," she said softly, enough so that I almost didn't hear it. I know Danny heard it though; his face fell into a mix of guilt and sadness.

"I'd tell you if I knew you could handle it," he whispered. Maddie didn't say anything, but I know she heard him.

I always hated it when this happened. It was hard to watch them both wishing Danny could tell her. I know why he never did, but it made me feel bad to see the hopeless look on her face. Honestly, I think Maddie would give up everything she ever had to do with ghosts if she thought it'd get him to tell her.

* * *

_Yay for updates!_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


End file.
